They are everywhere
by demone bianco
Summary: just me trying out hetalia characters in writting from their point of view! heehee, just bits of nothing, but with meaning! yah. i have no idea why! Pairings will be listed inside.
1. Chapter 1

**useless french dabble! google translator? how i love how you had me cheating on that project... damnnnn!**

**hey, you're all gonna think 'wtf' cause this is a short dabble of nothing. i'm just trying to see what characters i can write better in hetalia. **

**don't like hetalia, well watch it, cause there will be an harry potter one too, possibly a bleach one.**

**I'll be going in order, of like country names, heehee!**


	2. America

**AMERICA in**

**the hero.**

you really don't get it do you? my name's alfred f. jones. and i am america!

...SPACER...

alfred f. jones, aka the united states of america, or america for short, was sitting back in his chair staring at the hamburgers before him with a lust that could of been scary, if the people before him did not know him well enough.

but for alfred, not being able to consume those, lovely, jusicy, mouth-watering burgers, was like living in a hell, where no one would bother come and bring him back to heaven. alfred's normal bubbly mood was forced into a dark, scarier one as he glared at the chair farthest from him.

three thousand dollars was staying in his pocket! his brother had bet him to go a meeting with out those burgers. of course alfred had agreed, he thought he wouldn't bring any, and he'd be fine. but matthew, or canada to those who actually remembered his name, had brought many.

AND LEFT THEM RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM. alfred crossed his arms. but, alfred reached forward, pick up a burger, his eyes eyeing it and with enough force to knock down one of the smaller countries he threw it straight at matthew. his anger burning.

"bastard! you knew i wouldn't bring them! you ain't getting 3 grand out of me!" alfred said loudly, standing with his bomber jacket flaring out behind him. the countries were staring from him, to his newly found brother.

alfred stared at his brother as he stood up, taking the burger and climbing to the table. that good old 'vimy ridge' look on his face. "well, hun, it wasn't gonna be easy for me to just walts up to england and plant one on him. oh, this looks tasty~eh!"

alfred watched his brother, ever so slowly take a bite out of the burger, chew with great care, letting some of the jusicy flavour slide from between his parted lips. oh how he wanted to take that burger from his brother and eat it.

"who are you?" germany asked, looking on at canada. alfred smirked. "i'm canada, you know, vimy ridge!" alfred gave a half hearted smirk. if canada phased just once in his speech, he'd lose his bet! "come on /who ever you are/ tell the world just want you wanted to say~!"

alfred's smirk dropped as canada, matthew, waltz over to england and planted a smooch on his lips grinning like a manic. "I MATTHEW WILLIAMS, is Canada, remember that!" Alfred blinked, when had his brother gotten the hockey stick. "wow~ mattie!" his brother was slap-shooting nation's heads off.

"alfred, wake up bro~E-EH!" alfred shot up, his eyes opening to look at the four blue walls of his room. his brother, canada, who's small shy smile was looking ever so wondering at the boy before him. "mattie! is their a meeting today?"

matthew, canada, shook his head and hugged his brother tightly. "there was a meeting yesturday. we were talking about global warming again. you came up with your crazy sceme." alfred sighed. /so mattie hadn't done that, it was all a dream./

as alfred laid back into his pillows, he failed to notice the crazy grin that spread across his brother's face. he barely heard the shouting of victory that came from the room across the house, where england, canada and france plotted together against the others. world war three had started.

and alfred, alfred f. jones, aka the united states of america, wouldn't know about it until the first nuke touched alaska.

**Note: Okay, so apparently, i can only write darker things :[. annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd here is america, having a 'dream' that actually happened lol. so lets see. the F.A.C.E family is the bad guys, and then Germany, Japan, Italy(s), Spain are the good guys. Russia's got nuked pretty bad from the north and the only reason he hasn'tn gotten back is because he government wants to make sure it was America before shooting. :] please, Canada is a peace keeping country!**

**lol so yeah. russia then gets to nuke alaska, and then canada kills russia and then canad ais the largest country in the world... and we win! :) JKJK America and France turn against Canada, who holds England in the basement. Mpreg is so true cause when they get England out, he has a baby, that's a girl, who takes over Canada's lands! :) and the all was well lol.**


End file.
